rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: Revenge of The First Boots
The Amazing Race: First Boots is the first installment of The Amazing Race by gamerfan09. It features 11 teams of two, returning for another season, racing around the world for 1 Million dollars. Production Development and Filming The Race was filmed on the month of July 2013. It included some destinations that were new on the race, such as Antarctica and Fiji. During the race, in Leg 6, Katie and Rachel were the second team ever in TAR history to be eliminated with an Express Pass. In Leg 7, racer Mallory (TAR 17 & 18) was spotted and helped John Vito and Jill complete their Detour. Cast Teams who returned: From Season 1: Matt and Anna (Married) - 11th place - Got lost in Africa, making Amazing Race History by being the first ever team eliminated. FROM Season 11: John Vito & Jill (Separated) - 11th place- Got hopelessly lost on Leg 1, causing them to be eliminated first. Rob & Amber (Married Parents) - 9th place- After three leg wins, got eliminated with a footrace against Charla and Mirna. From Season 13: Mark & Bill (Best Friends) - 8th place - Misread the clue, causing a penalty, which caused them elimination. From Season 15: Eric & Lisa (Married Yoga Teachers)- 12th place - Eliminated after finishing the Starting Line Task in Last Place. From Season 17: Katie and Rachel (Beach Volleyball Players) - 8th place - Eliminated after they messed up at the Detour, making Chad and Stephanie pass them. From Season 18: Margie and Luke (Mother/Son) - 8th place- Eliminated after Luke could not do the Roadblock in India. From Season 20: Misa and Maiya (Golf Sisters) - 11th place - Eliminated after they could not see Phil at the Pit Stop. Dave and Cherie (Married Clowns) - 10th place - Eliminated after their bus broke down, and Dave could not do the Roadblock. Bopper and Mark (Best Friends) - 5th place - Eliminated after Mark got a heatstroke in India. From Season 22: Dave and Connor (Father/Son) - 8th place - Had to withdraw from the race after Dave injured his Achilles Tendon in Bora Bora. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *An orange ∪ indicates that the team was given a Hazard in that leg of the Race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *Matching coloured symbols (orange +, teal ^, and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the Leg as a result of an Intersection. NOTES: 1. In Leg 2, Rob and Amber U-Turned Matt and Anna, who was ahead of them, therefore the U-Turn was null and void. 2. In Leg 2, Mark and Bill elected to take a six hour penalty for quitting the Detour. 3. The U-Turn in Leg 3 was a voting U-Turn where members of RFF voted who they wanted to U-Turn. Rob and Amber got the most votes and were U-Turned. 4. In Leg 3, Misa and Maiya, Eric and Lisa, and Rob and Amber initially arrived 3rd, 8th, and Last, but had forgotten their stuffed dolphin at the Sleep With The Fishes Detour. They had to go back and get it before checking in. During this time, three teams checked in, dropping Misa and Maiya to 6th, while Eric and Lisa still remained 8th, and Rob and Amber were eliminated from the race. 5. In Leg 4, while performing the Active Route Info at Dans Le Noir, Margie and Luke had fallen so far behind that the place closed while they were performing the task. They got their next clue, but had a two-hour penalty to be assessed on the next leg of the race. 6. In Leg 4, Matt and Anna had fallen so far behind that they could not finish the Route Info task before the Pit Stop, as it had closed. They were instead immediately directed to the Pit Stop and were eliminated. 7. In Leg 6, Margie and Luke were given a Speedbump despite it being a double length leg. Their Speedbump was a disadvantage at the Intersection. 8. In Leg 6, the Yield was a "Twisted Yield". In it, there were two Yields. One voting and One Blind. This meant one team could be Yielded two times. Dave and Cherie was affected twice by this, and thus had to wait one hour before being allowed to check in at the Pit Stop. 9. In Leg 6, Katie and Rachel and Dave and Connor initially arrived 3rd and 4th, but were given penalties because of the Roadblock. Katie and Rachel received a two hour penalty for not pouring the wines correctly, and for not stacking the final glasses correctly. Dave and Connor then got a one hour for not drinking the wine. During their penalty times, Dave and Cherie and Misa and Maiya checked in, dropping Dave and Connor to 5th, and Katie and Rachel to last, and were eliminated. 10. In Leg 6, Misa and Maiya initially arrived 4th, but since Dave and Cherie were waiting out their Yield, they checked in as Team Number Three. 11. In Leg 6, Margie and Luke and Eric and Lisa initially arrived in last, and 2nd, but recieved a 30 minute penalty for taking a taxi and not walking to the Pit Stop. During the time of Margie and Luke's arrival, Katie and Rachel's penalty was not yet up, Eric and Lisa remained Team Number Two, Margie and Luke became Team Number 6, while Katie and Rachel dropped to last and were eliminated. 12. As the winners of Leg 6, John Vito and Jill marked Dave and Connor for elimination. This meant that unless the team finished first in the next leg, they would incur a 30 minute penalty. 13.(game wise) Leafsfan has officially subbed in this game for three straight legs as Dave and Connor (Legs 5-6), and Rob and Amber (Leg 1). MikeDodgers was eliminated in Leg 1, but subbed for Rob and Amber in Legs 2-3, in which he was eliminated again in Leg 3. 14. Dave and Connor initially arrived in 5th, but were marked for elimination. This was unaired and did not affect their placements. 15. Dave and Connor used the Express Pass to bypass the Leg 8 Detour. 16. In Leg 8, Eric and Lisa U-Turned John Vito and Jill, who were ahead of them, thus the U-Turn had no effect. 17. Another Twisted Yield appeared in Leg 10. 18. In Leg 10, MikeDodgers and WinTar subbed for MrDS and Theodorus, respectively. Episode Quotes Title quotes for each episode are taken off Racers during that leg. Leg 1 - "I think the Vitamin A works!" - Maiya (of Misa and Maiya) (Seoul, South Korea) Leg 2 - "Let me tell you a story about Cancer...."-Connor (of Dave and Connor) (Baguio, Philippines) Leg 3 - "I feel like Taylor Swift." -Misa (of Misa and Maiya) (Subic, Philippines) Leg 4 - "The Ripoff James Bond Experience."-Dave (of Dave and Cherie) (London, England) Leg 5 - "Let's go sing some Paramore on our icy adventure!" - Eric (of Eric and Lisa) (Antarctica) Leg 6 - " I hope you have a meltdown to make good TV."- Maiya (of Misa and Maiya) (Buenos Aires, Argentina) Leg 7 - "She is a very happy and excitable person whose happiness and excitedness is infectious."-Jill (of John Vito and Jill) (Rio de Janiero, Brazil) Leg 8 - "Ponies and I do not get along well." - Maiya (of Misa and Maiya) (Dubai, United Arab Emirates) Leg 9 - "Don't tell me about your oil business." - Dave (of Dave and Cherie) (Livingstone, Zambia) Leg 10 - "I hate dogs, but I'm more of a dog person." - Dave (of Dave and Cherie) (Brussels, Belgium) Leg 11 - "YAY DENTAL WORK!"- non-racer (Mallory) (Nadi, Fiji) Leg 12 - "YAY WINNING!"- non-racer (Mallory) (USA) Prizes #Two Express Passes. One must be given away before Leg 4, and Samsung Galaxy S3s for each team member. #An extra Courtesy Of Picture. This lets this team use two sabotage powers in the race but must be used before Leg 8. #The Non-Elimination Pass- Lets a team save another team at any point in the race from elimination but must be used before Leg 6. #A guaranteed fastest boat in Leg 5, and 5,000 dollars each. #A trip for two to the country of South Korea from Travelocity and North Face jackets and snowmobiles for each team member from Kawasaki. #A chance to mark a team for elimination in Leg 7 and a trip for two from Travelocity to Caracas. Venezuela. AND a guaranteed fastest flight in Leg 7. #A Trip for Two to Shanghai, China from Travelocity, and a free taxi for the entirety of the next leg of the race. #An advantage at a certain task in the next leg of the race, and 5000 dollars each. #U-Turn immunity for the next leg of the race, and a brand new 2013 Ford Focuses for each team member. #A trip for two from Travelocity to Bora Bora as well as ten sabotage points to use in the next leg of the Race. #A trip for two from Travelocity to Vietnam and game information on one task in the next leg of the Race. #$1,000,000 USD Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States -> Korea)' *Los Angeles, California (Los Angeles River) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Incheon, South Korea (Incheon Airport) *Seoul (Lotte World) *Seoul (Samsung Electronics) *Hankook (Hankook Tea Farm) *Insadong (Insadong Tea House) *Gangnam-Gu (Garosogil Park) *Gangnam-Gu (Garosogil Park) In the first Roadblock of the Race, one team member had to search through hundreds of cell phones for a phone that had the text message "Correct." They could then trade the phone in for their next clue. The second Roadblock of the race had the other team learning and performing the Gangnam Style in a parade across the whole Gangnam District. Once the parade was complete, they could run to the Pit Stop and be reunited with their partner. For finishing the Starting Line Task Last, Dave and Connor had to perform a Hazard. In their Hazard, Dave and Connor had to figure out what a ride in a picture attached to their clue was. Once they figure it out, they may continue with the race. ;Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams had to run and grab a picture and identify that the location in the picture was in South Korea. *At Lotte World, teams had to look for Lotty the mascot through rides, riding each ride Lotty wasn't in, to get their next clue. *At Hankook, teams had to deliver two sacks of tea from Hankook to a tea house in Insadong. They then had to make a cup of tea and drink it to find their clue at the bottom of the tea sacks. 'Leg 2 (Korea -> Philippines)' * Incheon to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Baguio (Our Lady of Lourdes Grotto) *Baguio (Balatoc Mines or David's Salon) *Baguio (Treetop Adventure) *Baguio (Philippine Military Academy) *Baguio (Baguio Public Market) *Baguio (Camp John Hay) In the first Detour of the Race, teams had to choose between Hidden Beauty or Material Beauty. In Hidden Beauty, teams had to go to the Balatoc Mines and look through hundreds of boxes for three keys to open their treasure chest. Once they had opened their chest, they had to carry a gold nugget outside the mine to receive their next clue. In Material Beauty, Teams had to go to David's Salon and style a patron's hair. Once the hair is done to the satisfaction of the customer, they will receive their next clue. In the Roadblock of this leg of the race, one team member had to run through a boot camp course, collecting flags in certain barriers. If they got hit by an ambush, they must return to the start or through a safe barrier if they have found any. Once the flags were all grabbed, the team member can trade it in for their next clue. Additional Tasks *At Treetop Adventure, teams had to ride the Canopy Ride while looking out for five different animal pictures. If they arrange the pictures in order after the ride, they will receive their next clue. If not, they must ride the 45-minute ride again. *At Baguio Public Market, teams had to sell ten brooms for 50 pesos each. *At Camp John Hay, teams had to search the grounds for the Pit Stop, which was at the Manor. 'Leg 3 (Philippines)' *Baguio, Philippines (Hope House) *Baguio, Philippines - Subic, Philippines (Subic Bay Yacht Club) *Subic (Subic Bay Yacht Club) *Subic (Ocean Adventure or Zoobic Safari) *Subic (Meat Plus Cafe) *Subic (Mount Cino Picos) In this leg's Fast Forward, one team had a switchback of the sandcastle Roadblock in The Amazing Race 22. This time, one team had to work together and break through sandcastles to find two halves of the Fast Forward. However, if they break a sandcastle, they must rebuild it. In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to deliver a total of three drinks, searching through the hotel to find the room corresponding to the key. However, if they dropped any drink, they must go back down to the lobby and get a new tray. In the leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Sleep with the Fishes or Eat with the Tigers. In Sleep with the Fishes, Teams had to convince ten groups of people to have their picture taken with the dolphins. Once they have ten pictures, teams must take a picture of them with the dolphins and give the pictures to the dolphin handler, which will give them their next clue and a dolphin stuffed animal they must carry to the Pit Stop. In Eat with the Tigers, teams had to ride a Tiger Safari and feed raw chicken to Tigers while they were eating a meal of chicken as well. Once all the food has been eaten by them and the tigers by the time the safari ends, they will receive their next clue. If not, they must ride again. Additional Tasks: *At Hope House, teams had to donate all their money to the orphans to receive their next clue. 'Leg 4 (Philippines -> England)' *Baguio, Philippines to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Manila, Philippines to London, England (Heathrow Airport) *London (Westminster Abbey) *London (ExCel Convention Center or London Eye) *London (James Bond Museum) *London (Dans Le Noir) *London (Trafalgar Square) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Puzzlers or Riders. In Puzzlers, teams had to go to the ExCel Convention Center, and literally play a giant game of Where's Wally. If they can find Wally (Waldo), they will receive their next clue. In Riders, teams had to go to the London Eye restaurant and prepare a Traditional English Breakfast. Once they complete the breakfast, they must ride the London Eye, finishing the meal to receive their next clue. In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to dress up as James Bond, then take a picture posing as the secret spy. Then, they must run into the archives of James Bond memorabilia, searching through shelves to find the picture they took earlier, which has their next clue written on the back. Additional Tasks: *At the Dans Le Noir, teams had to search through the tables of the dark restaurant to find their next clue. *The clue at Dans Le Noir was simply a picture of the Pit Stop. They had to figure out that it was Trafalgar Square. 'Leg 5 (England -> Argentina -> Antarctica)' * London, England (Heathrow Airport) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) *Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to Antarctica, Antarctica *Antarctica (Icy River) *Antarctica (Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station or Central Trans-Arctic Mountain) *Antarctica (Central- Trans Arctic Mountain) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to look at a painting of penguins in an igloo. They must count all the penguins in the painting. Then, they must grab the same number of penguins into a marked penguin habitat. Once they transport the right amount of penguins, the penguin scientist will give them their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Hot and Cozy or Cold and Frigid. In Hot and Cozy, teams had to go inside the Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station and prepare ten mugs of hot chocolate as well as starting ten fires, once they had served all the scientists a mug of hot chocolate, they will receive their next clue. In Cold and Frigid, teams had to walk a grueling 20 minutes straight in the snow to deliver two buckets of fish to an eskimo. Once they delivered the fish, they will receive their next clue. For their Hazard, Dave and Connor had to get a Travelocity gnome and freeze it in the icy river. Once they had made a gnome into a giant block of ice, they could continue on with the Roadblock. Additional Tasks: *At Buenos Aires, teams had to take a two-day boat to Antarctica. *At the Pit Stop, teams had to help decorate an igloo before they could run to the mat. 'Leg 6 (Antarctica -> Argentina)' *Antarctica- Buenos Aires, Argentina *Buenos Aires (Jorge Newberry Football Club) *Buenos Aires (Tango Moda) *Buenos Aires (Regionales Del Abastos) *Buenos Aires (Buenos Aires Grill) *Buenos Aires (Teatro Colon) In this leg's Fast Forward, one team had to go to Tango Moda and learn an elaborate Tango dance routine to win the Fast Forward. In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member had to perform the infamous Tower Detour in the sixteenth season of the Race. Stacking 680 glasses, they had to then pour a giant bottle of wine down the tower and drink a glass of wine to receive their next clue. In the leg's second Roadblock, one team member had to take restaurant orders in Argentinian to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *Teams were Intersected at the Jorge Newberry Football Club. They had to score two goals together to receive their next clue. 'Leg 7 (Argentina -> Brazil)' *Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to Rio de Janiero, Brazil *Rio de Janiero (Body Tech) *Rio de Janiero (Ipanema Beach) *Rio de Janiero (Copacabana Beach) *Rio de Janiero (Christ the Redeemer) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to learn and perform a Brazillian Martial Arts routine called the Capoeira to receive their next clue. The leg's Detour was a choice between Sweet or Salty, but all teams chose Sweet, leaving the other option unaired. In Sweet, teams had to sell 50 BRL worth of smoothies to receive their next clue. In Salty, teams had to dress up in white and construct an offering in a tradition known as the Lemanja. Once their offering is in the water, they will receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *After the Detour, teams had to help design a float, then lead a parade at Carnaval all the way to Copacabana Beach, where they will receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Brazil -> United Arab Emirates)' *Rio de Janiero, Brazil to Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Dubai (Wild Wadi Water Park) *Dubai (Deira Fish Market) *Dubai (Meydan Racecourse or Desert Safari Dubai) *Dubai (Deira Clocktower) *Dubai (Abu Dhabi National Oil Company) *Dubai (Burj Khalifa Observation Decl) For coming in last in the previous leg, Margie and Luke had to perform a Speed Bump. They had to brew a cup of coffee and deliver it to a waterpark customer to be allowed to proceed with the Race. The final Fast Forward in the Race was joining the Standard Chartered Marathon, reaching the half point to win the Fast Forward. In the last Hazard of the Race, Dave and Connor had to fillet a fish to be allowed to continue racing. The leg's Detour was a choice between Speedy Pony or Squeezy Camel. In Speedy Pony, teams had to successfully race two horses down the Meydan Racecourse to receive their next clue. In Squeezy Camel, teams had to go to the Desert Safari Dubai and milk a camel, filling up a small cup, which they must give to the dairy farmer to receive their next clue. The leg's Roadblock required one team member to assemble an oil pump, then pump a gallon of oil to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Wild Wadi Waterpark, teams had to participate in trivia, answering three math problems, then suddenly being dropped down a giant waterslide. During the thrilling one minute ride, they must get the three problems correct to receive their next clue. *Upon completing the Roadblock, teams received a poem about the Pit Stop. They had to figure out it was the Burj Khalifa. 'Leg 9 (United Arab Emirates -> Zambia)' *Dubai, United Arab Emirates- Livingstone, Zambia *Livingstone (Maramba Market) *Livingstone (Victoria Falls) *Livingstone (Livingstone Memorial) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to run through a market and collect three crops. (Maize, Sugarcane, Pumpkin). Once they have the crops, they must then learn a dance routine known as the NC'Wala. After performing successfully, they must then give the crops to receive their next clue. The leg's Detour was a choice between Edge of Glory or Edge of Happiness. In Edge of Glory, teams had to swim on the Victoria Falls, searching through the water near the edge for their next clue. In Edge of Happiness, teams had to brew a bottle of beer and gift it to a wedding, where the groom will give them their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Teams had to figure out that "Go to David Livingstone" referred to the Livingstone Memorial, which was the leg's Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (Zambia -> Belgium)' *Livingstone, Zambia to Brussels, Belgium *Brussels (Comic Strip Museum) *Brussels (Atomium) *Brussels (Brussels Cafe or Ypres) *Brussels (Little Europe) *Brussels (Planete Chocolate) *Brussels (Grand Place) For arriving last in the previous leg, John Vito and Jill had to perform a Speed Bump. Their Speed Bump involved searching for a total of five Smurfs (Grouchy, Clumsy, Smurfette, Papa, and Brainy) and sing the Smurf song together to be allowed to continue racing. The leg's Roadblock involved one team member running around and receiving "gifts" from Santa. Once they receive a Stick, which means the child is good, they will receive their next clue. The leg's Detour was a choice of Smooth Jazz or Rough Rocks. In Smooth Jazz, teams had to go to the Brussels Cafe and successfully learn how to play the Sax, and sustain a high note for one minute to receive their next clue. In Rough Rocks, teams had to go to Ypres and join a parade while in a cat costume and catch a total of five cats during the parade to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Throughout the whole leg, teams had to drive a Smurfs car. *At Planete Chocolate, teams had to chop off a giant block of chocolate to make a total of 200 chocolate bars to receive their next clue. 'Leg 11 (Belgium -> Fiji)' *Brussels, Belgium- Nadi, Fiji *Nadi (Kula Eco Park) *Nadi (Whale Cleaning Center or Nadi Concert Hall) *Nadi (Island Brewing Co) *Nadi (Sheraton Resort) *Nadi (Denerau Beach) In the final Detour of the Race, teams chose between Shining Teeth or Traditional Feat. In Shining Teeth, teams had to polish two whale teeth, then deliver them to a local church in a jewelry box and give it to the married couple, which will give them their next clue. In Traditional Feat, teams had to set up the stage for a traditional Fiji dance named the Meke, then if the stage was correctly set, watch the performance to receive their next clue. The leg's Roadblock required one team member to make Fiji's native drink, the Kava, by pounding peppers. If the team member ran out of peppers, they would have to take a five minute run for more. Once done, they must drink it to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Sheraton Resort, teams had to shoot a total of 12 balls in golf then arrange the letters on the balls to figure out the Pit Stop, Denerau Beach. Upcoming Legs Leg 12: (Fiji- USA)